LoveHate (or How I fell in love with a Demon)
by Cesar D. Sizun
Summary: She's a Demon. I'm a Demon Hunter. She despises me. I hate her. We can't stand being next to each other. So why did I have to fall for her of all people? (IzuOcha) Aged up characters.
1. Life Sucks

**_Heya everyone. CDS here bringing you a new story. This story will be set in a Demon Hunting AU, and it'll be mostly, if not totally, from Izuku's POV._** ** _The reasons I'm posting this are two: first, this is based in a dream I had, and I didn't want to forget it, so I decided to post it as a fic. Second, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging until the next chapter of Hiken no Deku came out!_** ** _So yeah. Expect a lot of OoC-ness here._**

~CDS~

 _Life can be a bitch sometimes_.

I guess I should explain from the very beginning. A couple hundred years ago, somewhere in the European forests, a portal suddenly appeared, and it lead straight to _hell_. Or at least, to a dimension similar to what humans consider hell. It was a two ways path, allowing us to go in, and to _whatever_ was in there, it was _a way out_.

For the longest time, anything that came from there, was considered hostile, and demon-hunting became the ideal job for those who wanted to make a name for themselves, as not everyone could fight them. If you were a demon, you were a threat. Men. Women. _Children_.

Until politics and rights, that is. A hundred and fifty years ago, someone actually stopped and listened to the other side of the story. It turns out, they weren't so different from us. They had families, and from were they were, it was a _Dictatorship_. All they wanted was peace.

And so, the _Demonic Rights Regulation Department_ was born, and they became citizens of Earth, living among us. Today, demon-hunting is _still_ an active job, as the Hell Gate is still open, and, while in a minimum since _The Change_ , there are dangerous, hostile demons. And with time, came _evolution_ , meaning that while those dangerous demons are less, they are _stronger_.

That's where I come in. I've always looked up to Demon Hunters, they are so brave, facing dangers that may cost them their lives, and I made my life goal to become one. It was hard, but after a lot of trouble, I founded myself under the tutelage of _All Might_ , history's greatest Demon Hunter. He lend me the _One for All_ , a legendary broadsword that's capable of great things. Swordsmanship, along with pinpoint accuracy with guns, are the requirements for becoming a proper Demon Hunter. My preferred gun it's my _Dragonmouth_ , a powerful revolver capable of shooting bullets infused in _Hell-Flame_ , one of the few things capable of hurting Demons. It was given to me by my father, right before he disappeared. Mom says he made it himself in one of _Hell's_ forges, and that's why it never runs out of ammunition.

Oh, wait. I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? Must have slipped my mind.

My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm twenty years old. I'm currently in my final year at U.A, the university with the best Demon-hunting Course in the world.

And I'm in love with a Demon.

Not just any Demon. My _Nemesis_.

 _Uraraka Ochako_. The name of the bane of my existence.

Now, don't get me wrong. I don't hate Demons. Actually, I'm the only human in my group of friends. Well, the only one _entirely_ human. You see, when the Demons became a norm among people, there was a huge shock regarding their appearance. So, given by their powers, _slight shapeshifting_ being one of them, the _humanization process_ was an obligatory rule. Some of their characteristics stayed, like sharp teeth, red skin, and horns, but for the most part, they looked mostly human.

Cue _crossbreeding_.

It was going to happen sooner or later. Surprisingly enough, it was harder for society to accept homosexual relationships that it was to accept that Humans and Demons were mixing and having children together.

Where was I...? Oh, right. _Her_.

The first time we met, we tried to rip each other's head off. _Literally_.

It was a Saturday. I was doing my morning jog towards Kacchan's house, when from the building to my right, something blasted outwards, engulfed in _lava_. I dodged, rolling to my left, and drew out my _Dragonmouth_ , that I always carry with me, taking aim. I knew from experience that this situations were the result of a _Demonic Clash_ , because while the Hybrids had powers, those were more tame; this one, on the other hand, was an _Elemental_ , and that was a very exclusive power.

This Demon was _strong_.

From amongst the debris and lava, the Demon raised. She looked like most of the girls of her race, the only difference was her hair, chestnut brown instead of pitch black. The moment she set her sights on me, she didn't even talked. She instantly raised her hand, and from the pool of lava around her, burning balls came _straight_ at me.

I jumped out of the way, dodging by _millimeters_ the chance of earning myself an exclusive ticket for a trip to the _Burned Pavilion_. As soon as she stopped attacking, I shot. The bullet hit her right between her eyebrows, and she fell back like a ragdoll. Her powers automatically disappeared, meaning that I no longer had risk of getting _melted_. Carefully, I approached her body, looking for any form of ID. I saw her wallet coming out of her pocket, so I tried to take it.

At the moment that I grabbed it, she opened her eyes. My shock of seeing her _alive_ after receiving a direct shot in the head by my revolver was overridden by the color of her eyes. _'Brown,'_ I thought, mesmerized by the fact that she possessed another thing different from the rest of her race, _'just like her hair.'_ That proved to be a mistake, as she took the chance seeing that I was distracted and kicked me in the stomach, then roundhouse-kicked my hand, making me drop _Dragonmouth_. She then grabbed my head, spun me, and started to _pull_. Before she could behead me, I grabbed her wrists, tossed her over me, and putted her in a _chokehold_. But before I could try and return the favor, I saw that her wallet had fallen, and was open, allowing me to see her _civilian ID._

 ** _Uraraka Ochako. Age: 19. Student._**

I was surprised. Usually, this kind of powerful Demons were mindless outcasts that only looked for a chance to take over a city, or the _world_ if they were strong enough. She, on the contrary, was civilized. Heck, she had a _U.A ID card_ , meaning that we were _schoolmates_. I released her, as she was getting purple, but before I could apologize, she elbowed me, grabbed her wallet, and glared at me. Angry, I glared back. Neither of us said anything. Slowly, ready to react if she tried anything, I grabbed _Dragonmouth_ , and putted it back on it's sheath.

 _"Dickhead."_

That was the first thing she told me.

Forget civilized, she was an _ass_. "Excuse me!?" I shot back, clearly annoyed. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Dickhead, _Dickhead_." She slowly answered. "Why, how do you call someone who _shot you in the head?"_ _Oh fucking no._

"I shot you because you attacked me!! What the hell did you expect me to do, huh!? Receive the magma balls head on? Yeah, because that is a good idea." I retorted sarcastically. "Why don't you sit and wait for that to happen, asshat? You now what, don't." I said, raising my hand, stopping any comebacks. "I was just leaving. I'm late to meet a friend. Wasn't a pleasure."

And I left. I could feel her glare in the back of my head, but I didn't care. Apparently, she wasn't over, because she started to walk in my direction. And past me. She raised her hand, and _flipped me the bird._ Angry, I walked past her, flipping my own. Thinking it was over, I kept walking. So imagine my surprise (and annoyance) when we ended up taking the same turn, walking in the same direction. We glared at each other all the way to Kacchan's. And even _in_ Kacchan's.

Because yeah. Turns out she was going there too. You see, she was the new face of the group, having friends there. But I can see why Kacchan allowed her to be there.

Katsuki 'Kacchan' Bakugo, "King Explosion Murder" to his friends, is my childhood friend. He's a Demon, a _very powerful_ one, but while those who don't know him might believe that he is a Threat, he's actually a good guy. Just hot-headed. He can't stand _humans_ , but he tolerates me because he knows that I'm a good challenge, and if there's something that he respects, it's _strength_.

And the _asshat_ (my new nickname for her) was strong.

That's how Uraraka Ochako became a common problem in my life. From there on, and for _months_ , every time that we met each other, we tried to kill us. A bullet from my part, a magma attack from hers. A couple millions in _property damage_ to the Government every time.

Until a week ago.

During our daily scuffle, we had to stop because there was a group of _Purists_ , people that _still_ didn't tolerate Demons and wanted them to go back to Hell, in the corner around. She unsumonned her _portable lava river_ (Because that was her _stupidly powerful_ ability, summoning a lava river at will from a _pocket dimension_. I almost _died_ when I joked about it, mentioning _hammerspace_.) and took her Mask, a device that allowed demons to hide their defining characteristics, and look like humans in situations like this one, and putted it on.

That's when my life went down.

I won't deny that I did find her attractive in her original form, but I was way too angry at her to care. But her human form?

 _She had fucking blush on her cheeks._

That's when I realized that I had fell for my biggest enemy. I tried to tell myself that I was just falling for her _human self_ , that I felt nothing but hatred towards her.

That didn't work.

I'm sure she noticed.

We still try to kill each other every day, and I see her at Kacchan's, laughing with her friends, that stupid, _beautiful_ smile of hers.

Ugh. There it is again. Mixed feelings.

I hate her. I can't stand her. I know she feels the same.

So why do I have to _love her?_

~CDS~

 ** _So this is my new story. Don't expect many chapters, as this is currently all I have. But I hope you like it!_** ** _Read ya._**


	2. Feelings Sucks

**_Heya everyone. CDS here, bringing you another chapter of LoveHate!_**

 ** _I, more or less, have an idea of how I want this story to progress and eventually, end. I calculate this to be at least five chapters long, including the previous one._**

 ** _When I finish this, I'll go back to Hiken no Deku, and between that story's chapters, I'll try to post little stories like this one._**

 ** _I'm not satisfied with this chapter in particular. It's mostly filler, character introduction and backstory that may or may not influence the outcome of this story. Necessary evil, people. But I tried to compensate with the ending._**

~CDS~

 _Feelings can be annoying most of the time._

I'm hating myself right now. I never expected to fall in love with anyone. Relationships were never in my head before, I was fine being alone. This is affecting me, both mentally and _physically_.

It's been a month since I realized about my feelings. Luckily, I've always been good at hiding my thoughts to everyone. _This_ is not something I want to be spread out.

I suspect she knows. And that's the worst part. I _suspect_. I'm not _sure_ if she knows or not. And those doubts are the reason this is affecting me physically. Because of my doubts, I hesitate in our encounters. Hopefully, not enough for her to notice my change.

This shit almost costs me my life. The mutual hate is a good fuel during our fights, and I admit (begrudgingly) that since I've met her, I became stronger. But the other day, this _goddamn feelings_ bloomed during the middle of the fight.

I'm usually ok with them (I still don't like them, though) because they bloom while I'm alone, whenever they don't get in the way. Sometimes, I found myself in my bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about her, those _fucking cliché thoughts_ about her hair, or her eyes. _'Fuck her unique characteristics.'_ I end up cursing.

That's what happened.

We were running down the street, bullets raining down on her, because I _wasn't_ gonna give her the _honor_ of using _One for All_ in front of her, when she jumped against a wall, and propelled herself against me. I took aim with _Dragonmouth_ at her head, in hopes of finally blasting it to pieces, and I saw it.

 _Her eyes._

They were glowing with mirth, amusement and joy. She _enjoyed this._ And, in an instant, they showed something else. _Panic._ That's when I noticed that her _lava engulfed fist_ was inches away of making me look _disturbingly_ similar to Todoroki. So, shaking myself out of my stupor, I ducked, dodging her strike, and kicked her in the gut.

What? I might love her, but that doesn't mean I stopped hating her. She still gets in my nerves.

Do I even need to retell the amount of insults that came out of her mouth? From a very tame _"useless jackass"_ to expressions I'm sure would make this story change it's age restrictions. But she didn't attacked me again. That day, that is.

If I had paid attention, because _of course_ my constant denial of my feelings made me self-centred, I would have noticed the _slight_ drop of concern in her expression. Or perhaps I did, but then again, _denial_.

I had only one thing in my head.

I couldn't keep up with this shit anymore.

I had to talk to someone about my situation.

Kacchan was a _no no_ , because while he tolerates me, that doesn't mean he's someone I can just talk to regarding something like this. He doesn't _care_ about others feelings, or their relationships.

I considered talking to Iida, but the _Speed Demon Soldier_ was too busy with incoming exams to care, no matter how good of a friend he is. His studies always comes first. Can't blame the guy, his entire _family tree_ is filled with high ranked Soldiers, so he had some big shoes to fill.

I thought that maybe Todoroki might help me, him being in a relationship and everything. But then I realized he already had troubles regarding that.

Shouto Todoroki, or _"Prince Icyhot"_ as Kacchan calls him, is an interesting character. A pure-blooded Demon, he has one of the most powerful abilities I've seen.

He's also the direct _heir_ to the Throne of Hell.

That _"Prince Icyhot"_ nickname is quite accurate. His father is Endeavour, King of the _Burning Hell._ His mother, he practically never mentions her. All we know, she's related to the Royal family of the _Freezing Hell._ An _arranged marriage_. It gave Todoroki the best of both kingdoms, but he despises his father, because King Endeavour doesn't allow the relationship between Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu, a human girl very well positioned in our community.

Why, I don't know. The Yaoyorozus are a very prominent family here on Earth, and this relationship could boost the exchange between Humans and Demons.

So, with those three out, I had only one more person. Eijiro Kirishima.

Kirishima is a cool guy. So I knew I could drop the bomb on him without the risk of getting caught. He's a Hybrid, obsessed with the concept of _manliness_ , and has the ability to manipulate metals with ease. So he's my go-to guy if anything happens to my weaponry.

 _"What's more manly than a blacksmith?"_ He says. I personally believe he's mentally trapped in the 1600, but I keep quiet because he's the best taking care of _One for All_ and _Dragonmouth_.

So I went one day, after battling with _Asshat_ once again, and told him that I needed to talk. He nodded, noticing my serious behavior.

I never expected him to react the way he did.

"You're what!? _With who!?"_ His eyes were so open, I'm sure I could see the inside of his eyesockets. "Are you serious!?"

"Shhhhh!! Talk low! And yeah, trust me, not even I believe it myself." I told him tiredly, running a hand across my face. "I don't know when it happened, I just know that the incident with the _Purists_ just made me realize that I love her. And I hate it. I hate this feelings, they confuse me. Because I hate her, I genuinely do, you've seen it."

"Yeah, I've been in the room during one of your _Glare Contest_. And when you joked about her power. That was a bad idea, man." He shuddered at the memory. I did too.

 _So much... butter..._

"Well, while I feel that way, I can tell that my love is also genuine. It's the same burning inside, but for completely opposite reasons! So, help me! What should I do?" It was obvious that I was desperate.

I saw him pondering what to say for some excruciating _five minutes_ (I counted) and when he finally open his mouth, instead of saying anything, it kept going down, along with once again wide eyes. When I asked "What?" he pointed _behind_ me.

I felt my soul touch ground, and I hoped that I was mistaken. The last thing I wanted was _her_ to be behind me, and listened to everything I said. If that were the case, I'd put myself in the wrong end of _Dragonmouth_. So, slowly, I turned around.

The good news is, she wasn't there, so I could _breath_ again. In fact, there wasn't anything behind me, so I was a little confused. So, I putted a _little more_ attention, and I felt myself _go pale_.

The bad news was, behind the window of the apartment (Kacchan lives in a third floor, and has the biggest apartment, that's why we're always here) I saw something _big_ coming at us, something than I recognized as _fist_.

All I could do was burst through the door, grab my equipment and throw myself to the ground, shouting at everyone to get down.

The next thing I know, I'm laying down in the main street, surrounded by what was left of the apartment. I feel someone grab me from under my shoulders, Kirishima, if the rough hands are any indication, and after assuring him that I was ok (which I wasn't, my head was bleeding, and I'm sure a couple of bones were broken) I look up.

And up.

And _up_.

"This Noumu is different!" I hear Shouto scream.

The _Noumus_ are Hell's most powerful demons. Mindless titans, as big as skyscrapers, who's only purpose is to _kill_ anything in sight. I instantly unsheated _Dragonmouth_ and started shooting at the beast, knowing that the _Hell-Flame_ are these _things_ only weakness. But I instantly knew what Todoroki meant by different.

 _My bullets had no effect on this one._

Todoroki's left side was doing nothing against the Noumu, Kacchan's burning claws neither, not even the _Asshat's lava,_ that's capable of melting _Hellrock_ , a material as strong as diamond, could even scratch this thing.

"Let's retreat!" I shouted. "Let me request backup!" Everyone agreed, with different levels of acceptance, but Kacchan and the Asshat didn't even budged, much to my annoyance. Seriously, those two... "Guys, c'mon! You cannot hurt it, let's go!!"

Kacchan didn't respond, too busy slashing uselessly the Noumu. But Asshat turned around with a crazy look in her eyes. "Shut up, Dickhead! You have no ground to say shit to me! You're not the boss of me!" _What?_ She started to walk towards me, as if nothing were happening _right behind her._ "Who made you the boss, huh? You think you're so much, with that gun, and your big ass sword, that I'm _sure_ compensates for something?" Ouch. Unnecessary jab at my manhood aside, she wasn't over. "And you think you can be anyone's friend, charming them with that cute smile you have!"

 _Again, WHAT!?_

"Well, let me tell you something, mister! You, and your smile can go f-"

I swear I saw everything go in slow motion. Kacchan was sent flying when the Noumu kicked him. He would be fine, he was tough. But that wasn't everything. The beast grabbed Uraraka, and started _crushing_ her. I don't know what I did, I just know that I was suddenly _eye-level_ with the Noumu, _One for All_ in my hands, and the blade of the sword was _glowing_.

"LET HER GO!!" I swung the blade downwards, aiming at the beast's wrist. It was useless, I knew, but my body was moving by itself, and to my (and I'm sure everyone else's) surprise, a clean cut severed the hand that had her. The best part?

 _I was nowhere near the arm._

Apparently, I was capable of creating _air slashes_ sharp enough to cut this new, evolved Noumu. With that in mind, I made a turn to my right, making a full spin, and unleashed _another_ slash, this one aimed at the _neck_. The head flew apart, and while I knew this thing was dead, I kept on going, slashing it to pieces.

 _This thing had hurt her._

Once I felt satisfied, I let myself drop, falling in a superhero drop. I probably looked badass as hell with my dark green coat flowing, but I didn't care. I was too busy thinking _what the Hell did I just do._ I took a good look at _One for All,_ that no longer shone. It was once again the regular broadsword I used.

I would have to talk with All Might about this.

Still surprised, I turned around, and the first thing I saw was her astounded face. "You... you saved me..."

"Don't make yourself any illusions, Asshat." I said to her, turning so that she couldn't see me. I was a little red, ok? I pretended to analyze what was left of the Noumu. "This thing dared to walk into my territory." When I heard her approach me, I turned quickly and putted _One for All_ in her neck, stopping her short. "I'm the only one that can hurt you."

To say that she was pissed was was giving her too little credit. "What? I'm not your property, you piece of shit!!" She backhanded _One for All_ in the blunt side, and started poking me in the chest. "I was going to thank you for saving me, but now, with a Fuck You I'm satisfied! Dickhead!!"

"Fine by me." I responded calmly, walking away from her. I felt her toss me a chunk of building, that I swiftly cutted in half. I kept my stance, sword aiming down, looking right into her eyes. She was the first to turn, breaking eye contact. I put _One for All_ in my back, and turned to go.

"Thanks... Dumbass."

I didn't turn, but I did stop. I took a deep breath. "Think nothing of it... Idiot."

I never walked so fast in my life. Analyzing what I said, I fought the urge to facepalm.

My conflicted feelings turned me into a freaking _tsundere._ _'Thanks... Dumbass.'_ I remembered with a smile.

I hate my feelings. I didn't asked for them.

But I think I can get used to having them.

~CDS~

 ** _Woohoo! Relationship development!! I hope this is good enough for you, guys. I'm gonna start working on the next one!_**

 ** _And for references, Dragonmouth looks like Rick's revolver from The Walking Dead, and One for All looks like Rebellion from Devil May Cry 3._**

 ** _Read ya._**


	3. Dying Sucks

**_Heya everyone, CDS here, bringing you another chapter of LoveHate!_**

 ** _I'd like to ask someone a favor. To whoever that can: can you make an art of Demon Hunter Deku and Demon Ochako? I would like to see how the readers pictures them..._**

 ** _I know that after I post this, I'm gonna have to run for my life, and that you will hate me for what I have planned to do. But, what can I say? Ever since the the conception of this story, this was meant to happen._**

 ** _Let me introduce myself: Hi, I'm Evil._**

 ** _MWAHAHAHAHA!_**

~CDS~

 _Death can be good if it happens for the right reasons._

Five months passed since the Noumu incident, and things during that time have been... weird.

My relationship with Asshat (that now has been promoted to Idiot, by the way) has definitely improved. I wouldn't go as far as say that we're friends, but we no longer have that murderous intent every time we face each other. I'd say we're _rivals_. I appreciate that. Being capable of holding conversations between attacks has helped me to know her better.

Unfortunately, that also means that I need more mental training, as my feelings towards her have definitely grown stronger. I've learned so much about her, like when we first met, she had been fighting a group of Hunters that wanted to kidnap her, because of her unique characteristics. That's why she attacked me, she thought I was one of them! I laughed so hard, I missed the next slash I did and I almost kill a cat.

And yes, I said _slash_. I've been using _One for All_ against her. I talked to All Might about what happened with the Noumu, and he explained me that the blade is directly connected to the wielder, and that I should replicate _whatever_ I felt during that encounter in order to unlock the sword's true potential, so that's what I've been doing. All I know it's that it's related to Idiot, so I've been forcing myself to think more about her. _That_ part wasn't so hard.

I still find myself in the receiving end of her insults, no matter how mellowed they are. I've been spacing out a lot lately, even facing her, which means I've been closer to death more times that I'd like to admit. And given that Idiot and I are now on "good terms", she doesn't find it funny, and she's gotten really worried. In her own way.

I believe it's my feelings talking here, but I think something is happening with Idiot. You see, she has been spacing out a lot, too. She's usually more attentive during our now dubbed _rivalry sparring_ , but I have noticed her hesitating at some points, and even when she's talking with her friends, I've caught her looking at nothing in particular. She's brought back usually by Tsuyu, her closest friend.

She has been staring at me a lot, too.

This is what I meant when I said that it's my feelings talking. My head makes all kinds of assumptions, the most common one being that she feels the same way I do. Needless to say, with all those thoughts, my skillset with _One for All_ has gotten _incredibly_ better. I'm sure if someone knew about this, they'd made a joke about _handling the sword while thinking about girls._ Thank God Mineta is not around.

I've also learned that Idiot has _ninja skills_ , the one called _Ghost Step_ , more precisely. The day I learned that, was both a good and _bad_ day.

It was one afternoon, right after class ended. I was in the Training Grounds, practicing swordsmanship against some hi-tec dummies that came after me. One jumped from my right, and I cut it in half, right after, I decimated another one that tried to ambush me. Feeling that I had enough, I tried experimenting with the _flying slashes_ that I still didn't had so much control over. So I put three dummies on a row right next to each other, and took distance. It's always the same process.

I close my eyes, take deep breaths, and clear my mind. Only one thing in my head.

 _Her_.

I _feel One for All_ cursing with power, so I take a stance, and open my eyes. I make a spin with an upward slash at the leftmost dummy, and I effectively cut it, along with some ground and wall behind it. Keeping the momentum, I make an _downward_ slash at the rightmost one, ending with the same results. All is left is the middle one.

"Overworking yourself again, Dumbass?" I hear _right behind me_. The shock makes me release _One for All_ halfway through the slash, and it ended up piercing the middle dummy in the head. Panting, and obviously scared, I turned around to see Idiot standing there nonchalantly, and _was she eating candy apple oh my god she's in her human form my heart-_

"What do you want, Idiot?" I said turning around so she couldn't see me. She caught me embarrassed once, and I have to say, she's a teaser that could easily rival _Ashido_.

...Now that I think about it, the pink Hybrid has been sending me these looks ever since the Noumu incident, and I've caught her looking at me and then at Idiot, grinning like a loo- _oh my god Kirishima you're a dead man_. I thought I could trust you! I know she's your girlfriend, but come on, man! Ashido has mastered gossiping down to an _art form!_

Ugh, I'll kick his ass later.

"Uh, nothing, nothing." She said _way too innocently._ I'm not buying what you're selling, miss. It's moments like this that I wish we could go back to when we couldn't even stand the other's _presence_.

"So be my guest, and kindly _fuck off_ , then. Don't you see I'm training?" I said pointing at the Training Ground. "You've already messed up! I'm trying to get the gist of this _goddamn attack,_ and your sole presence distracts me!"

"Oh? And why is that, Dumbass? And here I thought we were over that, already..." Trying to play the Guilt Card, very smart.

I'm smarter, Idiot.

"That won't work." I said, raising my arm towards _One for All_ , a cocky smirk on my face. "Now get away, before I cut you." I was totally bluffing. The blade was _meters away_ , and I'm sure she knows how I fight by now. But this is how we chat. Our relationship is _this_ weird. She send me her own smirk, and something within me resonated. From my arm, and _One for All's_ hilt, green electricity suddenly appeared, and the sword dislodged itself from the dummy, and flew back to my hand.

I was still looking at her, when the sword touched my palm. Her eyes were really wide. _Kirishima_ levels of wide. And I could see my reflection in them. I looked just the same. I brought _One for All_ in front of both of us, looking at it like if the thing had just came alive.

"... What the hell did you just do?" She voiced the unasked question after two minutes of silence.

"...I have no idea."

That was a month ago. I've tried to replicate that summoning technique, but I've run across a dead end.

And I'm also out of time. The Idiot, Tsuyu Asui, the Idiot's best friend, a Hybrid with a fusing power that lets her fuse any part of her body at will with anything she's touching (way too OP in my opinion, especially after running across with the Hulk movie, the Eric Bana one, and seeing Hulk's father using a similar power), Kirishima and I have been sent to a rescue mission. The local authorities have discovered that a Demon that goes by the name of Overhaul has been creating a power suppressing enchantment.

 _With his seven years old daughter's blood as a base element._

To say that this was an important mission was running short. This Demon had Magic powers, and that meant that he was under orders of King Endeavour itself. When we contacted him, he told us that Overhaul had forfeited from his lines, and that, as far as he knew, _he didn't had family_.

So the bastard had kidnapped the little girl, and then used her blood.

 _He was going to pay._

King Endeavour only requested one thing. To bring Overhaul alive, _so he could burn him to ashes himself._

We reached the hideout really quick. Having a minor involved surely changes things. Once in there, and until some point, everything was a blur. I do remember the _army_ we had to face. Apparently Overhaul had been very popular amongst the lines of Demon Soldiers. Kirishima ended up beaten pretty badly. If it weren't for Tsuyu, he wouldn't make it. At one point, well after that fiasco, we run into the little girl's room. She was obviously scared. She was a little demon, with white hair, and only one horn. Another one with unique characteristics.

I _automatically_ felt connected with her.

In a surprising turn, Idiot was the one that approached her, comforting her. Once she calmed down, we discovered her name. _Eri_. We had her, so now was time to run.

Fate had other plans.

In the door frame was someone.

 _Overhaul_.

"Where are you going, Eri?" His voice was calm and collected. It sent shivers down everyone's spines. Idiot, who had Eri in her arms, fell. They were both _terrified_. In an instant, he was looming above them, a red, glowing claw ready to _shred_. He clashed with a glowing _One for All._ It was Noumu all over again, my body instinctively put itself as a shield for them.

 _For her._

I made eye contact with Overhaul. His face didn't show it, but his eyes betrayed him. He was surprised. "DON'T YOU DARE TO HURT THEM!" I roared. I moved my sword upwards, breaking his offense, and then I slashed him.

 _My attack did nothing._

His entire body was glowing red at this point, and I decided not to give him a second to think. A flurry of slashes from both sides started to crack the floor, and in one point, he thrusted his hand down, surrounding _everyone_ in a spell.

In a blink, we were no longer in the hideout. We were in the top of a frozen mountain. I was surprised, but I didn't stopped attacking. That meant giving ground, and I couldn't afford that.

The middle of a town. A desert. _A freaking volcano_. Those were some of the places we ended because of the teleporting enchantment. We ended in a place that, given any other circumstances, it would have made me laugh.

 _The Hell Gate._

"Midoriya?" _That was Todoroki's voice._ I made the stupid mistake of lowering my defense after hearing that, and Overhaul took the chance. He kicked _One for All_ into a tree, and grabbed me in a _chokehold_. Now, while lacking air, I could see clearly.

Not only Todoroki was here, his father was too. And _the Yaoyorozus?_

Politics, probably. Not a fan of them, actually. Politics, that is.

"T-Todoro-ki." I managed to say. "Get t-them away!" I nodded towards Idiot and the rest. He nodded back and made a beeline in their direction.

"Overhaul..." King Endeavour sounded... well, _terrified_. And that _wasn't_ a good sign. "That glow of yours... That's the _Blood of the Martyr..._ the forbidden spell... how... how did you manage to..."

"Well, _your highness_ ," his words were dripping with sarcasm and hate "I did it the same way it's cancelled, actually. Wasn't so hard to figure, in the end."

At that point, I knew what I had to do. It was about time, I was starting to see black spots. But it wasn't going to be pretty. So, I let myself go limp, and relaxed my mind. I only thought of one thing.

 _Her smile._

It worked, as my arm was instantly engulfed in green electricity, so I raised it. In a second, I had _One for All_ in my hand. "Useless." I heard Overhaul say to my ear.

"Fuck... you... asshole..." I responded, grabbing the glowing sword in a _reverse grip._ I took a deep breath, knowing well what was about to happen.

 ** _"ASSHAAAAAAAT!!"_** She effectively turned around to see me, and then I raised the sword above my head. Only for a second, we made eye contact, and I could easily read what she was thinking: _'No...'_ I had to do it now, before I could regret it. So I screamed again.

 ** _"I LOVE YOU!"_**

And I stabbed myself.

The sound of glass breaking told me that my plan had worked, that my _blood soaked blade_ had destroyed the spell, and I had _stabbed Overhaul_ along with myself. I, painfully, removed the sword out of me, and fell forwards. I could hear Overhaul grunting in pain, but for me it wasn't over. So I turned, and slashed him across the chest. _"Endeavour!"_ I screamed, and kicked the Sorcerer Demon at the King's hands.

 _"Burn, you traitor."_ Was all he said.

Seeing Overhaul burn to ashes was one of the most satisfying things I've ever witnessed. _'It's over...'_ I thought.

"MIDORIYA!!!"

I turned to see who was calling me, but my body, badly damaged, only managed to make half a turn before falling. All I managed to see was a blur of brown and red, and I felt something wet falling in my face. I knew who this was. "H-Hey, do-don't cry." I told Asshat, while coughing blood. "It d-doesn't fit y-you."

She said something back, but I couldn't understand it.

"Look after Eri."

That was the last thing I said, and then everything went black.

~CDS~

 ** _Well, I'll just leave this here... please don't hate me!! *Runs away from angry mob*_**


	4. Reviving Sucks Kinda

**_Heya everyone, CDS here, bringing you another chapter of LoveHate!_** ** _Well, I have to say that I'm sad, as this is the last chapter of this story. There will be a little epilogue, though, so don't worry._**

 ** _Ugh, I have to apologize for the delay for this update. It helped this story gain momentum, though. The thing is something new popped up in my head and has taken all my attention and creativity._**

 _ **After this, I will take a while to write the next chapter of Hiken no Deku, and I have some ideas for other short stories. I'll put some of them in the author note in the bottom**._

 ** _So, it's time to wrap this up!_**

~CDS~

 _There are reasons to live. You just have to find them._

 _Izuku was floating. He was surrounded by nothing. As far as he could see, black was everything. He was there for too long, or probably just a second. He wasn't sure. Time in that place, wherever it was, was hard to measure._ 'If this is death, is lame. Just nothingness, that's it?' _Where was everything he had fighted for his whole life?_

 _He detected a change. A light. He approached it, or perhaps the light approached him. It was hard to tell, like mostly everything there. As the light grew bigger, he had to cover his eyes to avoid getting blind._ 'Huh. Can I get blind? I mean, it's not like I can lose anything else...' _When he opened his eyes, he was in a street._ 'Where am I?' _He wondered, not for the first time. From the corner of his eye, he caught someone running in his direction._

 _It was him._

 _A younger version, not older than fifteen, by the looks of it. He seemed nervous, and when he got close enough, he passed right_ through _him. A little surprised, he turned to see where his other self was heading, already having an idea of what was happening._

 _The younger Midoriya was standing in front of a gate._ 'U.A's Entrance Exam. I guess no matter which version it is, some things never change.' _He chuckled. He remembered being this nervous too during his own exam. He then saw his other version trip. Already stretching an arm to catch him, no matter how useless said action was, he had to stop._

 _Someone else helped. Another Uraraka._

 _He saw his dimensional copy embarrass himself in front of the admittedly cute not-so-Idiot that made most of the talk. Once both teens got into the building, the scene faded. When everything stopped spinning, he founded himself in the same place, same situation, only that this time, Izuku was accompanied by a (surprisingly) good version of Bakugo. After an emotional speech from both teens in presence of the other not-so-Idiot, the scene once again changed._

 _It was always the same scene, but with slight changes. In one version, Izuku is Quirkless (whatever that was, apparently, all these verses have powers named Quirks) but has a inhuman level of strength, and also a perpetual bored expression. In another, he has reality breaking powers. And in other, he has multiple powers that comes in the form of alternate personalities. But no matter what, there's always a theme._

 _Something happens to Izuku, and the not-so-Idiot saves him. Except certain times where is the other way around, and he helps not-so-Idiot when she falls._

 _"I understand." He said out loud, well aware that no one could hear him. He knew what the visions meant. "We were meant to meet." The scene changed once again. It was the same as the first one he saw, but something was... different. It felt special. It wasn't too hard to understand why. "You're the first one... the original..." The older Izuku chuckled. "Well, if she was there, that means we were bonded since the beginning."_

 _And once again, blackness._

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was white. I was laying on a bed, probably a hospital, if the gown I was wearing was any indication. And suddenly, I felt nothing but _soreness_ all over my body. "Ugh, my _everything_..."

For a second, I thought I was back into that weird place, as I saw nothing but black once again. Turns out, I had alerted the _mob_ of people waiting for me to wake up with my complain, and they were all over me. Mom, Kirishima, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Iida. Those were some of the names that almost kill me. _Again_.

"Guys, I know you're happy, but please, let me enjoy my recently gained consciousness, _before_ you crush it out of me..." That set them back. Apparently, I had been out for two months. A quick recap of what had happened in the Hell Gate helped me to know that Todoroki and company were there to discuss about the half-and-half power wielder Demon's relationship with Yaoyorozu. From what i could gather, Endeavour didn't approve, get this, _because he couldn't stand that his son had a better relationship with his interest that him._

Oh, your majesty, you almost condemn yourself to the eternal hatred of your son because of a _jealousy fit?_ You have so much to learn...

Leaving adults acting like children aside, there was something that was bugging me. "How the hell _am I alive?_ I'm sure that I turned myself into a _kebab_ as a last resort to end the fight against Overhaul." I saw that Kirishima, that had some bandages around, but he assured me that it was nothing, that he was a _freaking mummy_ two weeks ago, approached me with a toothy grin.

"Well, you'll have to thank Eri for that!" He laughed at my awestruck expression. "Yeah! Her demonic ability is to _rewind the time of the things she touches._ Broken, right? So, giving it a shot, she rewinded you to a state previous to your _immolation."_ Then he grimaced. "Though we had to stop her at one point, or else she'd rewinded you out of existence."

I could _feel_ the blood leave my face. That had been a dangerous stake. Though I noticed something, but when I was going to voice it, I decided against it. If no one had mentioned _her_ absence, then I had no reason to bring it out.

I was at the hospital for two more days before I could leave. I received more visits, from Kacchan and his violent ways to say that he was glad to see me alive and kickin', to All Might and his lecture about recklessness and limits about _self-sacrifice._ He was proud of me, though. His words, not mine.

Once I left my unwanted seclusion, I went to train. I had to take some things out of my head. So, the training dummies were going to have to be _mass produced_ for the next few hours. _'Why wasn't she there when I woke up?'_ Two down. Three coming from the right. _'We had started to get along. Had she been tricking me all this time?'_ Three down. Five coming from the front and left. _'Wait... don't tell me...'_

 ** _'I LOVE YOU!!'_**

Five down. Four coming directly ahead. _'Shit... the confession? That probably scared the Hell Gate out of her...'_ Four down, one coming from behind. _'What am I going to do?'_ I turned to slash the one behind me, but I had to stop at _millimeters_ of cutting Idiot in half. "What the...! Idiot!? The hell are you doing here?" She didn't answer. She just... looked at me, her face neutral. "Well?" Still nothing. So I turned to keep training.

"Good to see that Eri managed to save you on time, Dumbass." She hid it well, but I noticed the quivering in her voice. C'mon, don't make this more hard and awkward that it is. Spill it. For a minute or so, she said nothing more, so I took initiative.

"What is it?" I asked, despite knowing _well_ the reason she was there. I saw her stiffen so I knew she would talk now. I had to make her ask the goddamn question so we could move on for once.

"What you said, before... you know..." And she pointed her stomach. "Did you... Did you really meant it?"

Despite knowing what was coming, I still flinched when I felt the blow. I guess no amount of preparation works for this kind of situations. So I breathed. "Don't ask why..." I started, carefully measuring my words. Still, we wouldn't be able to act the same no matter what. My confession has already stained our relationship. "Don't ask how. Don't ask when. Because I won't be able to answer with nothing more than _I don't know_. All I know, is how I feel." I was stiff as a metal rod, and I couldn't find myself to look at her. I massaged my eyes to get rid of the extra nervousness. "I know it's ridiculous. Heh, it even sounds like a bad joke. _I fell in love with my worst enemy._ Hahahaha!!" Yep, there it goes. The last remains of my sanity. Bye bye! It was nice to have you around.

I would have keep laughing, if the Idiot hadn't _jab me_ in the side. "Ugh! Wh-what... the h-hell?" I managed to say trough gritted teeth. That had _hurt_. And the last reminiscent of pain I had was _One for All_ piercing my stomach, so yeah, she punched _hard_. "What w-was th-that for?"

"For making me worry so much for the past months!! I saw you acting different, jackass, and you tell me that's the reason? Are you that weak willed?"

"Like you were any better, Idiot." She got red, em red _der_. You know, Demon form. "I saw your differences after the Noumu. You thought I wouldn't notice? We've known each other for a _year_. I would obviously realize." And now, the million dollar question. "Why, though?" She tilted her head, the universal sign for _I don't get it._ "Why you started to act different after that? Not that I don't appreciate it, but it was something that it wouldn't stop bugging me."

She flinched _hard_ at that, and automatically avoided my gaze. She kicked the ground softly, looking anywhere but me. _'Huh. This seems familiar. Where... wait.'_ Seriously, now I get why everyone says I'm dense enough to defy the laws of _physics_. I felt something touch the bottom of my jaw. It was the floor. _'She too feels the same? How could I not notice that before?'_ I heard her giggle. Ok, was she _mocking me?_ "What are you laughing at? Am I some kind of joke to you!?" Now I was pissed, and her giggle evolved into a full blown _cackle_. "You know what? You can go to-"

 _"We're both idiots!"_

Ok, didn't expected that. "I-I mean, look at us!" She told me between laughs. "Both of us are almost adults, yet none could tell the other felt hard about the other! Aren't we pathetic?" I stared. And stared. Soon, we were both laughing. We _were_ idiots. I was the first one to stop and consider everything. We, now I know, _loved_ each other, but we had started wrong. So...

"Hi." I said to her, extending my hand. She looked at me a little confused, and I couldn't stop the smile that blossomed in my face. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm a twenty-one years old Demon Hunter in training."

She smiled back once she understood, and shook my hand. "Hi, Midoriya. I'm Ochako Uraraka, a twenty years old Demon in the Hunters Support Department. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

We stood there for I don't know how long, just looking at each other. _'You know what? Fuck it.'_ I grabbed her waist, enjoyed the surprise in her face, and _kissed her_. It wasn't long before her shock subsided and began kissing back. My right hand went straight to her neck, and I could feel her smirk in the kiss. We went on for minutes, that for me at least, felt like hours. _Awesome_ hours.

Until she punched me in the stomach.

"Urgh!! Way to ruin the mood, Idiot. Care to explain?" Her smirk hadn't left her.

" _That_ was for scaring me." And then she slapped me. "And _that_ was for taking too long."

Alright, I'll bite. "Too long? For what?"

And she hugged me. "For coming back to me." _Oh my heart_. I couldn't stop myself from hugging her back. I felt dampness in my shirt. She was crying. I tightened the hug, and then I made her look at my eyes, putting our foreheads together.

"I love you. And I want you to know that not even _death_ will stop me from being with you. Got that?" She nodded, and I chuckled. "Now stop crying, before I regret saying everything. That's not the kickass girl I fell for." She punched me in the chest, chuckling along.

Yeah, I hate her. I hate the way I feel for her. As she is the only one that makes me feel this way. But you know what?

 _I wouldn't have it any other way._

~CDS~

 ** _Aaaaaand done! Wooohooo! It's finished! Well, not quite. We still have the epilogue to come._**

 ** _So, here I'll put a list of my current and future projects, that I'll also put in my profile later._**

 ** _Bnha: Hiken no Deku._**

 ** _Hiken no Deku: Timeline Hopper: set after the Stain incident. A portal opens and absorbs Deku inside. Now he finds himself jumping between timelines helping (and/or facing) his other selves in his way to his own timeline._**

 ** _Karaoke Confessions: one day, class 1-A decides to have a Karaoke night to relax after everything that has happened to them, and some of the boys take this chance to open some of their deepest feelings through the lyrics of some songs. Trust me when I say that this is not your typical karaoke fic._**

 ** _Rewind (A.K.A. my current torment or the story that took all of my attention): During Izuku's third year at U.A, All for One escapes from prison and kills almost everyone. Eri, one of the few survivors of the massacre, rewinds Izuku, or his memories at least, to the time of the Entrance Exam. Now equipped with knowledge of the future, Izuku has only one objective: to get stronger. Dead line: All for One vs All Might._**

 ** _So, tell me what you think! Please comment, so I know what to do first!_**

 ** _Read ya_.**


End file.
